The Guardians: Heart of a Nobody
by DemonessOfDepartingSorrows
Summary: Prt. I of III. When a young girls' Nobody decides to search for her heart rather than wait for Xemnas's Kingdom Hearts to be completed, what will happen? Will she succeed? Set during KHI. Slight OCxAxel
1. Embrace Nothingness

**Chapter One:**

**Embrace Nothingness**

A girl around the age of sixteen sat at her kitchen table waiting for her fourteen year old brother, Sora, to come down for dinner. Their mother had called him three minutes ago; usually it only took Sora a few seconds to race down the stairs and to his food… but three _minutes_! Something must be up.

Her mother took a deep breath and glanced at the empty chair. The woman had ocean blue eyes and long chestnut brown hair pulled back into a messy bun. "Risa will you go get your brother."

Risa looked up from her pasta and smoothed a few strands of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear, her steel blue eyes clearly telling her mother that she did not want to step foot in Sora's room.

"Risa Junko Tenshi," She heard her father say her full name in a demanding tone. "Do what your mother tells you."

Her father was quite a handsome man with wavy black hair and sparkling steel blue eyes. Risa and Sora always looked more like their mother (only Risa had her fathers eyes), but their older brother Haru (who had moved into his own apartment because he's nineteen) was the spitting image of their father, the only difference was that Haru had his mothers eyes.

"Risa, did you hear me?"

"Yea, yea I'm going." Risa put down her fork and got up from the table. "But don't blame me if that dimwit has a few scratches when he gets down here." She said with a chuckle as she left the kitchen and went up the stairs.

"He had better be in one piece, young lady!" Her father called back as Risa climbed the stairs.

Risa knew that her little brother and his two best friends Riku and Kairi were always talking about different worlds. She didn't believe in that fact; however, she did think that there was a little more to their small island home than the people thought. Maybe there was a main land out there in the ocean somewhere filled with more technical inhabitants. Sure there were a few other islands in the Destiny Islands that their little town traded with, but that wasn't the point! The point was that the navel engineers were too lazy to make the trading ships more efficient for longer voyages, to go explore the vast ocean for more people to trade with. But no, the lazy ass's who built the ships said that they already tried ages ago! That was just a bunch of bull shit to Risa Tenshi.

Risa knocked on Sora's bed room door. "C'mon dimwit dinners ready!"

No answer.

"Sora did you hear me?" Risa opened the door to be greeted by a very messy room with dirty cloths lying all over the dark space.

She looked around her brothers' room, but Sora was nowhere to be found. Risa noticed that the window was wide open! _No, he couldn't have _jumped_ out._ She thought as she inspected the open window. It was then that she saw a nasty storm in the distance!

"Oh hell no!!"

Risa raced down the stairs and to the kitchen table; her parents gave her a strange look.

"Risa?" She heard her mother ask. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" the woman's tone turned to concern when she saw her daughters panic.

Risa's words came out in a panicked whisper. "It's Sora, he-he's not in his room… and there's a bad storm coming!" Risa's mother put a hand to her heart and her mouth fell open in a mixture of shock, panic and fear.

Her father got to his feet and pulled out his cell phone, then dialed Haru's home number.

The phone rang and rang but no one answered.

"Damn." The man cursed under his breath. "I forgot Haru's working late tonight!"

Risa closed her eyes and aimed her head toward the floor. She knew what she had to do: she had to go search for her precious little brother before he got hurt.

Upon this thought, Risa took one look at her parents before running out the front door. She ignored her parents' objections and kept running toward the docks. When she neared the dock Risa didn't see Sora's boat. Risa charged for her boat when she was stopped mid-way to the waters edge by small black creatures with beady yellow eyes that made Risa's heart grow cold. She backed away in fear. What were these things?

One of the creatures lunged for her heart; Risa dodged the assault only to have the creature graze her shoulder with its sharp claws.

Risa gasped in pain and clutched her wound as she fell to her knees.

"What do you want!?" She screamed.

The wounded girl didn't notice a Shadow sneak up from behind her and plunge its black claws deep into her being.

Risa screamed in agony. The black creature pulled its claws out of her body and in its grasp was a glowing pink heart. Risa's heart. The essence of her being.

Risa's captured heart was engulfed by darkness, the creatures, too, disappeared leaving their pray to fade into darkness alone and cold.

Risa collapsed to the soft white sand and curled her bleeding body into a fetal position as darkness consumed her. Her blood dyed the pure sand a deep scarlet as Risa put her trembling hand to her now heartless chest. She felt so cold… so empty. The only thought that crossed her fading mind was that she had failed in protecting her little brother, and she would forever regret it.

All her emotions were destroyed when her body and soul faded into non-existence. Risa no longer dwelled in light or darkness, but embraced nothingness…

**Authors Note****: Okay, here's the first chapter. Hope you all liked it.**

**Just so we're all clear: this story is a prequel to my other story "The Keys Guardian" but it's not really all that important to the plot of TKG, but it does follow the events of my OC Risa's Nobody who'll be introduced next chapter. Also this story takes place during "Kingdom Hearts I". Just thought I should tell you incase any readers didn't catch that. Well, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. A New Meaning

**Chapter Two:**

**A New Meaning**

A world caught in eternal twilight (properly named Twilight Town) serves as the gateway between the realms of light and dark. It is here that people with strong wills and hearts are reborn as powerful Nobodies when the darkness in their hearts baits a heart seeking Heartless to their unfortunate victim, thus condemning the person to fall into everlasting darkness.

A girl around sixteen with dark blood red hair that flowed down to her waist and scarlet bangs hid the half of her pretty face. Her steel blue eyes were devoid of all emotions. She wore a simple sleeveless white dress that extended the length of her thighs to her knees.

She stood on a hill where a beautiful everlasting sunset could be seen. What is beauty? She had no idea. Without a heart she couldn't comprehend the normal things that those with hearts never gave a second thought about. She knew that everything has to have a meaning; no meaning means you don't exist. Did she exist? She didn't feel any emotion. Not joy, sorrow, anger, hatred, fear, envy, or even love. She felt like an empty shell. One without a heart. A Nobody. Yes, she was a Nobody. But, how did this happen? Her memory was hazy. She remembered her name… not that it really mattered anymore. Her name had lost its meaning when she fell victim to a Heartless. Risa Junko Tenshi no longer existed. All that remained of that girl was an empty shell destined to fade back into eternal darkness.

A dark portal formed a few feet away from the newly born Nobody and out of it emerged a man dressed in a black hooded coat. The man approached the female Nobody.

"You feel nothing. You can not feel anything." His voice was very deep and emotionless.

The only response he received was a small nod from the girl.

The man spoke again. "How would you like to have a new meaning?"

Again, the empty vessel only nodded her response.

In front of the Nobody girl appeared weakly glowing letters that spelled the name 'Risa'. The man snapped his fingers and the letters began to circle the girl at a blinding speed. After a few seconds the man held out his hand and the letters stopped in front of the girl, but they now glowed a vibrant blue and they did not spell out the same name.

The newly named Nobody read the letters in an emotionless tone. "Xaris." She immediately felt a new meaning for her existence or… non-existence. "I am Xaris."

The man chuckled and Xaris could now see the mans face under his concealing hood. He had silver hair, very tan skin and eerie yellow eyes. He gazed down at the girl. "A new you."

**Authors Note:**** yea, I know it's short. But it does get a good point across. Chapter 3 might take me awhile.**


	3. The Organization

**Chapter Three:**

**The Organization**

The strange man had given Xaris a black hooded cloak that fit her slender form nicely; under that she wore black leather pants, and a black tank-top; on her hands were black leather gloves, and on her feet were black high heel boots. The outfit hid every inch of her pale skin, except for her neck and face (well, the part that wasn't already hidden by her dark scarlet bangs) when the hood was down.

Currently, Xaris stood in the center of a pure white room with thirteen white thrones arranged around the center in a circle that towered above the floor. In the highest throne sat the man who had given her a new meaning and taken her to this new place, she now knew his name is Xemnas, and he's the leader of an organization filled with other people like herself. The lowest throne was empty; the female Nobody guessed that that throne was to be hers. But, did she want it? No, she did not. She knew that if she accepted the position she would be a slave to Xemnas, and she did not want to be like the other pathetic souls who'd fallen into his cold grasp.

"I believe you wish for explanations, Xaris." Xemnas said as his emotionless eyes peered down at the girl.

Xaris gazed at the emotionless faces that sat on the thrones around her. Who or _what _were they? She turned back to Xemnas and nodded.

Xemnas began his explanation. "In these worlds there are beings called 'Heartless', which are darkness made real. These Heartless seek the darkness in peoples hearts and steals their heart, thus creating a new heartless. If a person has a strong heart and will, the body and soul gives rise to a Nobody. Because Nobodies have no hearts we can not feel emotion, and we don't really exist. We dwell in nothingness, only because we were turned away from both light and dark… never given a choice.

"So, you see Xaris, our goal is to obtain that which was stolen from us: our hearts. We are the few Nobodies who managed to retain our human form after being devoured by darkness. Together we make up Organization XIII. You, Xaris, will be the thirteenth member." Xemnas smiled in a way that would chill Xaris's heart… if she had one, that is. "Xaris, number XIII, the Elegant Reaper."

Xaris gazed at the fare away Nobody. She learned that those creatures in her fuzzy memory were called 'Heartless' and now she's nothing but an empty shell called a 'Nobody'. She had to admit the name fit; they are worthless beings caught in nothingness after all. There was one thing she didn't like: she'd rather search for her stolen heart alone, not with these other pathetic souls, they'd slow her down. There was something else she was desperate to find... her little brother. She had to know if he was safe. "Sorry, not interested."

Xemnas peered down at Xaris in an intimidating glare. Xaris held strong, this pathetic man did not scare her. How could he, she could not feel fear, he should know.

"Never disrespect the Superior, fool!" yelled a man with long light blue hair and a small mohawk. He had a cross shaped scar over the bridge of his nose, and cold yellow eyes. He wore the same black coat as Xemnas.

"Saix, it is not my place to decide for her. If Xaris prefers to roam the worlds on her own, then that is what she will do." Xemnas silenced Saix. "however, we can't have an inexperienced Nobody wandering alone. What if she is attacked and can not defend herself… That would be very unfortunate."

Xaris's steely blue eyes gazed at the superior Nobody. "Are you proposing that I be tested?"

Xemnas smiled evilly. "Yes. That is exactly what we will do."

**Authors Note****: Well, here's chapter 3, hope you all enjoyed it. If any of you were wondering why Xaris is number 13 and not Roxas just keep in mind that this story takes place BEFORE Roxas was "born", so technically Xaris is the 13****th**** Nobody. So, yea, please don't yell at me for that.**

**Well, looks like Xaris is gonna have quite the "test". Hehehehehe, and I can tell you that it'll be both fun to write and read!! **

**Anyway, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!! **


	4. I Walk Alone

**Chapter Four:**

**I Walk Alone**

Xemnas and a few other organization members had lead Xaris to a place they called 'Hall of Empty Melodies'. It was here that her test was to be conducted.

Xaris stood in the center of a blue platform that seemed to have nothing but air underneath. The room was white as was the rest of the castle. A few balconies lined the wall and in those balconies were the Nobodies that had decided to watch Xaris's 'test'. These Nobodies were Xigbar, Larxene, Axel, Demyx, Saix, and of course Xemnas. There was a skylight that took up half of a wall and part of the ceiling. Beyond that skylight Xaris could see nothing but dark sky with a heart shaped moon in the center.

_What is that?_ Xaris thought as she studied the strangely shaped moon.

Xaris was brought out of her thoughts when she was suddenly surrounded by about thirty creatures shrouded in white. Their movements were similar to the Heartless. The only difference was that these creatures moved with a bit more grace than the Heartless's jerky actions. They also seemed to take on forms similar to a humans'. On their foreheads was the familiar emblem of the Nobodies.

_These guys must be some of the Nobodies that didn't keep their human form... Didn't the others call them…Dusks? _Xaris thought as a unique weapon unexpectedly formed in her hand. Xaris examined the random weapon she now held. It was a dark silver scythe on one end of a black pole and on the other end was a dark silver sword. The scythe looked like it had glowing red veins in it with a blue jewel near the pole; similar to that, the sword had glowing blue veins in it with a red jewel near the pole. The pole itself was about five feet long. The weapon looked deadly.

"Where'd this come from?" Xaris mumbled to herself.

As if sensing Xaris's confusion Xemnas spoke up. "That, Xaris, is your weapon. Every Nobody is born with one, so it's no wonder you yourself have such an interesting weapon."

Xaris glanced at the superior Nobody. _Well, at least I won't be defenseless…_ She thought as she prepared to fight the Dusks.

"Let the trial begin!" Xemnas said from his place in a balcony.

One of the Dusks shot toward Xaris, which she dodged. Xaris's instincts kicked in and she was battling the Nobodies with relative ease. A Dusk attempted to sneak up from behind, but Xaris was faster. She slid behind the Dusk and slashed it with the scythe end of her weapon while it looked around in confusion. It took a few hits, but the Dusk soon disappeared in a shower of white dust. She turned her attention to the others. Without thinking Xaris stuck the sword end of her weapon into the floor and chanted a spell in a strange language. A dark blue mist surrounded Xaris and her scarlet hair appeared to move with a non-existent wind. Very soon the temperature in the Hall of Empty Melodies dropped fare below what it should've been. Distressed moans and screams could be heard from where Xaris was standing, yet the girl was completely oblivious to the cries. The blue aura surrounding Xaris and her weapon burst into midnight blue tentacles and spread in many directions. The tentacles weaved their way around the Dusks and every part of the great room. Soon about fifteen of the Dusks were suspended in midair by the tentacles that seemed to take on human shapes; however, these spirits looked to be severely malnourished and they took on a grayish color. The spirits crushed the Dusks with extreme force until they vanished. The spirits repeated the attack to the remaining Dusks and when there wasn't another enemy in sight they recoiled into Xaris's weapon.

Xaris hugged her body in attempt to warm her freezing limbs; it had become very cold while using those spirits. Controlling rouge spirits was very difficult to do. If the user wasn't too careful the spirits could drag their soul into the underworld with them. It was foolish to use so much power without practice first, Xaris knew that but she was too curious as to what her power truly was that she took a chance that could've killed her.

Once Xaris's body temperature returned to normal she was immediately encircled by three new Nobodies that took a pinkish color and pink cubes surrounded their bodies. These Nobodies were known as Sorcerers. _Great… like I wasn't tired already._

Xaris charged for the closest enemy. She swung the scythe at the Sorcerer and hit it. Xaris continued her attack with quick slashes and in a short time the Nobody vanished. Xaris was caught off guard when one of the Sorcerers used its pink cubes like a whip and hit Xaris's back. Xaris cried out in pain, but quickly recovered. She spun around ignoring the burning in her back and relentlessly attacked the remaining two Sorcerers. One of the Nobodies went down quite easily but the survivor proved difficult. It continuously dodged her attacks by hovering high into the air as its cubes acted as a sort of shield. Xaris quickly got annoyed of the Sorcerer's game. She decided to use a small amount of her power over the rouge spirits to throw this bastard into oblivion. She pointed the scythe end of her weapon at the Sorcerer and once again it glowed with an eerie blue light. One spirit shot from the glow and crushed the Sorcerer.

Xaris dropped to her hands and knees and gasped for breath. As Xaris's weapon vanished, so did the manipulated spirit.

Once Xaris caught her breath she stood and her emotionless eyes found Xemnas smirking at her. "Well done Xaris. You have passed. It is a shame you don't join us," His smirk widened. "we could use your talents."

Xaris glared at Xemnas. "Didn't you hear me before? I walk alone."

~*~

Xaris had been wandering the deserted streets of the dark city outside of the Castle That Never Was, wondering why those pathetic Nobodies let her go so easily.

She stopped in front of skyscraper that was given the name Memory Skyscraper. She turned to look at the heart shaped moon sitting in the black sky above the Nobodies' castle. The moon glowed with a pale yellow light that barely lit the area around it, and yet it was soothing. Just looking at that moon gave Xaris hope that she would find her heart and return to her family and the few friends she had. She didn't notice the rain that pelted her face or the dull pain in her back.

Xaris summoned the weapon that helped her in her test and studied it closely. "I guess I should name it." She said to herself as she moved a lock of her scarlet hair from her eyes. "Let's see… Ah! I think I'll call it 'Elegant Reaper'."

With that said she banished Elegant Reaper and opened a Corridor of Darkness. "First, I'll find Sora then go search for my heart." She entered the portal and departed from The World That Never Was.

**Authors Note****: Yea, sorry this took me so long but I've been kinda lazy with writing lately. I think I might have to go on hiatus for a while for this fic and **_**The Keys Guardian**_** as well, cause schools coming up and I know I won't have time to write. But who knows, I might get a chapter in. *mumbles to self* I haven't even started chapter 7 of **_**The keys Guardian **_**yet… well better get on that!! **

**If you don't know what I'm about to ask you haven't been paying attention to my last few chapters. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! COME ON PEOPLE EVEN A SIMPLE "I LIKE IT" WOULD BE GREAT!!!**


	5. Empty Memories

**Chapter Five:**

**Empty Memories**

The Corridor of Darkness had opened in what Xaris identified as an old rundown tree house. The planks of wood that made up its structure were rotting and were covered in deep green moss in various places. There were many different objects scattered around the fairly large room. Xaris guessed that this tree house was intended to be someone's home, but it had been long forgotten in the Deep Jungle.

Lying on the floor were a few broken planks of wood. Xaris looked up at the old ceiling to see a hole big enough for a small human to fit through. The suns warm light filtered in the room from that one gaping hole. There were also droplets of blood and scratch marks scattered about. Some of the marks seemed to be made by a beast's claw, while others could have been inflected by a sword. Judging by the evidence, Xaris knew that there had been a battle in this very spot.

Xaris walked under the hole and looked toward the sky. The small rays of light warmed the girl's face. Her pale skin took on a radiant glow in the soft light, and her scarlet hair glistened like diamonds. The Nobody could see birds soaring in the blue sky, gracing the world with their beautiful serenade.

Faded memories of Xaris's time with a heart flooded her mind. She remembered the feeling of sand between her toes, soft and warm. She could hear the sound of waves crashing onto the beach like a gentle roar. The calm and constant waves were always like a lullaby to her. She could recall the smell of the salty ocean, and the cool water on her skin. She could feel the sun warm her flesh, but never burn it. She remembered the songs of the tropical birds that inhabited the islands, always sweet and beautiful. She recalled the soothing croon of the ocean breeze as it rushed past her ears.

She remembered her parent's warm smiles and words of encouragement. She remembered her brothers, Sora and Haru. Sora's optimistic nature and Haru's cool and collected attitude. Xaris wanted to know if they were alright… if they had suffered the same fate as their sister. She remembered her best friends, Kasumi and Amaya. Oh, how much fun they had. They used to explore the islands' many forests and hike the mountains until they could touch the clear blue sky. The trio would spend hours upon hours with each other, just goofing off and having fun.

But her Somebody's friends had a few consistent problems in their lives.

Kasumi never had the best home life. Her parents barely even knew they had a daughter; they were always drunk or high off some illegal drug. Luckily, Amaya and Risa's parents cared for Kasumi like she was their very own. Kasumi had told them countless times how grateful she was and how she believed she didn't deserve any of their kindness. Risa and Amaya would always tell her that she was being too modest and that she was like family.

Amaya was always a very shy girl who never talked to anyone but Kasumi and Risa. Amaya had lost her mother at a very young age, so she really never had a mother figure. Although Amaya's father loved his daughter with his whole heart and treated her like a princess, he still had to work two jobs and usually didn't get home until early morning. Amaya did everything in her power to make her father's life a little less stressful; she would always go out of her way to help him in anyway possible.

Xaris shook her head. None of that mattered anymore. Xaris had nothing but empty memories. Without her heart these memories were not real, and they couldn't sooth her like they used to.

A giant storm cloud hid the sun's warmth and darkened the world beneath it. The cloud threatened to pour rain on the world.

Xaris sighed. "Why is light always shrouded by shadow?"

Xaris exited the tree house just as the rain began to pour. Lighting danced across the sky and thunder roared in the heavens. The vast ocean in the distance became restless with waves that towered at least ten feet.

Xaris pulled her hood over her head to protect herself from the freezing downpour. The rain jumped off the leather of her coat as the droplets fell from the sky. A bolt of lightning struck a lower part of the massive tree's trunk, leaving behind a black scorch mark.

"Perhaps I should get to the forest floor." Xaris spoke to herself. She then opened another Corridor of Darkness and stepped inside.

When the Corridor opened once more, Xaris found herself surrounded by deep green leaves and vines were draped around the magnificent trees. Through the eerie silence of the jungle, Xaris suddenly heard quickly approaching footsteps. She dove into the thick green curtain of vines, positioning her body so she was hidden, but she could see through the foliage. She could not let herself be seen by _anyone_.

Just then the footsteps halted in front of Xaris's hiding place. The Nobody peered through the thick overgrowth, attempting to get a glimpse of the stranger. Xaris couldn't believe who she saw.

"Sora…"

**Author's Note****: Yes, yes, I'm back with a new chapter^_^ hope you all weren't going crazy waiting. Anyway, I apologize for the long wait and I'll get chapter 6 out ASAP. Honestly, if you readers don't know the routine by now you are seriously slow: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! **


	6. The Flurry of Dancing Flames

**Chapter Six:**

**The Flurry of Dancing Flames**

Xaris could only stare at her somebody's little brother. The fourteen year old looked the same as he had in her memories. His spiky chestnut hair, tanned skin, and bright ocean blue eyes… they were all there; all real. He had survived their worlds' destruction. He was whole. If Xaris was in possession of a heart, it'd be overflowing with joy.

"Sora…" Xaris whispered. She couldn't help but reach out to him. Her little brother was so close, yet so far away.

There were three other people following Sora… well, one of them could be considered a 'person'. This human had long dark brown dreadlocks, and his movements were exactly like those of a gorilla. The only article of clothing he wore was a piece of crude, brown loincloth that took the affect of a skirt. The other two were a humanoid duck and dog.

Sora's eyes were fixed on the thicket Xaris was crouched in. the Nobody shrunk deeper into the brush, trying to conceal herself from view.

"Who's there?" Xaris heard Sora's familiar voice break the silence.

"Sora, what's wrong?" it was the humanoid dog that had spoken.

"I thought I saw something in there." Sora pointed to the area Xaris was hiding in.

_Shit. _Xaris mentally cursed. _I can't let him know what happened to his sister… _Xaris searched her brain trying to think of a plan to draw Sora and the other three away from her.

Suddenly, a Heartless that reassembled a monkey raced out of the brush next to Xaris. The female Nobody watched as her brother and his companions trailed the Heartless deep into the jungle. Xaris didn't move from her hiding spot until the foot steps were no longer audible.

The female Nobody carefully and silently crawled from the veil of leaves. She stood where her brother had been a few moments ago. If Xaris had her heart she'd be overwhelmed with pure happiness. Her younger brother was alive and in possession of his heart.

Xaris was jolted from her thoughts when she heard someone approach from behind. She glanced behind her to see a young man who was in his early twenties. He had blazing red hair that had been slicked back and spiked at the ends. His eyes were a stunning shade of jade green; on his cheek-bones were upside-down black triangle tattoo's. His body was very slender, but it appeared to be very strong. He wore the same black coat as Organization XIII.

"Hello!" he said with a cocky grin.

"You were with the Organization?" Xaris asked with no emotion in her voice.

"Man, you're sharp! The name's Axel," He pointed his thumb at his heartless chest to emphasize his point. "Got it memorized?"

Xaris nodded her response. "What're you doing here anyway?"

Axel chuckled. "I should be asking you the same thing." His grin turned to one of triumph. "What's the connection with you and that Sora kid?"

Xaris cocked her head at Axel's question. _How long was he watching me… and Sora for that matter?_

"If I tell you, will it put Sora in any kind of danger?" Xaris asked. The last thing she wanted was for her brother to get hurt. If anyone of those pathetic Organization members so much as _touched_ Sora she'd destroy them so fast they wouldn't even know what hit them.

Axel chuckled. "Nope. The Organization needs him for a few things so they wouldn't even dream of killing him…" he paused, as if he were contemplating something. "Although, they might destroy you…"

Xaris considered this fact for moment before answering. "Sora… Is my Somebody's little brother."

Axel looked surprised for a moment, but his grin was back on his face quickly. "Then I guess you'll want to know what the Organization's planning to use him for."

**Authors' Note:**** Sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY!!! I know this took me FOREVER, but I just couldn't find the time to write, plus the added writers block didn't help at all. T.T **

**Anyway, thanks to NaokoElric2250 for giving me some ideas on the dialog between Axel and Xaris!!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!**


	7. Trust

**Chapter Seven:**

**Trust**

Xaris was vaguely aware of the rain that still poured from the sky. The icy drops slipped off the deep green leaves as more water fell. The once dry ground turned to wet, slippery mud in the presents of the downpour. When Xaris was one with a heart she could truthfully say that she enjoyed the rain, but now those feelings no longer existed. Axel on the other hand seemed to be uncomfortable.

"Uh, can we go somewhere else?" Axel asked. "I'm not a big fan of water." His hood was now held firmly over his head in a vain attempt to keep dry.

Xaris glanced in the direction Sora had gone in. She didn't like the idea of letting him out of her sight. But she wanted to know what twisted plans the Organization had in store for him, as well as to possibly prevent them from being carried out.

Axel chuckled. "Don't worry, the squirt'll still be here when you come back." The Flurry of Dancing Flames waved his hand and a swirling mass of darkness appeared a few feet behind him. He addressed Xaris once more. "Don't you trust me?" He held his hand out, as if he were expecting Xaris to take it.

Xaris didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust this hotheaded Nobody. It was strange. Xaris didn't have a heart, so how could she feel such a thing as 'trust'? Regardless, she new Axel was a trustworthy person, even if he didn't have a heart.

"Yes." Xaris took Axel's waiting hand. His hand was so warm, comforting, and strong. It made Xaris feel safe. She couldn't believe these feelings she possessed while around Axel. "I trust you"

Axel's cocky grin returned. "Then lets get outta here." his sturdy fingers curled around Xaris's slim hand as he led her through the dark portal.

~*~

Axel had taken Xaris to Twilight Town. They were currently on the Station Tower. They had a magnificent view of the sunset and the town. Axel had bought them something he called 'the icing on the cake' or Sea Salt Ice Cream. The taste was something completely of its own. Salty at first, but it had a sweet aftertaste. Xaris couldn't remember tasting anything like it. She took a small bite of the sky-blue ice cream as she reviewed what she'd just learned from Axel.

Apparently, Sora wielded an infamous and legendary weapon called the 'Keyblade' which gave him the title 'Keyblade Master'. His responsibility as Keyblade Master was to eliminate the Heartless and seal the Keyholes of various worlds. The Keyblade had the ability to lock or un-lock anything, from something as simple as a dead-bolt to a Keyhole leading to the Heart of an entire world. One ledged involving the Keyblade said that it brought peace and prosperity to the world, while another told of the great destruction and hardship caused by the Keyblade. Xaris knew that her brother would never intentionally bring anyone harm, so she was confident that Sora would save the worlds.

Axel also told her that any Heartless slain by the Keyblade would release the hearts they held captive. Those hearts would then find their way to something called 'Kingdom Hearts', which is the Heart of all Worlds. Apparently, the Organization made it their mission to collect those hearts and feed them to Kingdom Hearts, thus giving it immense power. It was believed that once Kingdom Hearts was complete, all the Nobodies would be given a heart of their own. In order to achieve this goal, the Organization planned to use Sora to destroy the Heartless and supply the hearts needed for the completion of Kingdom Hearts.

"So, those idiotic Nobodies are using Sora like some kind of tool?" Xaris said in a monotone voice as she took another bite of her ice cream. She really didn't like the fact that her brother was being thought of as a lowly tool.

"Yea, basically." Axel gave an amused grunt. "But it's not like the kid has a choice."

Xaris looked at Axel, urging him to elaborate on the subject.

"If he doesn't fight the Heartless they'll keep taking more hearts and their number will grow. So if he wants to be the hero he has to destroy them."

"And if he does refuse?"

Axel turned his attention to the sunset and took a large bite of his ice cream before answering Xaris. "The Organization'll probably…Persuade him."

"By persuade you mean threaten, right?" If those stupid Nobodies touched one _hair_ on Sora's head, Xaris would give them a slow and painful death. Nobodies could not feel emotion, but they sure as hell could feel physically.

"Well, yea." Axel ran his hand through his fiery hair. "But they still need the Keyblade, so they wouldn't kill him exactly… probably just turn him into a Heartless to get control of his Nobody."

Xaris clenched her teeth in anger as her fingers tightened around her ice cream stick. Her body trembled with disgust, and her steely blue eyes showed malice where emotion was once lost. Her words were strangled with pure rage, hate, and determination. "If those assholes think they can treat Sora like a tool, then go and take his heart, they are the most pathetic bunch of idiots I have ever heard of."

Xaris had no idea how she could feel such strong emotion. She was a Nobody! She shouldn't be able to feel any form of emotion. Yet here she was, feeling hatred, anger, and determination. "I _will_ destroy them if they hurt Sora."

Axel seemed amused at Xaris's reaction. It wasn't everyday that a Nobody felt such emotion. "You're protective of the squirt, aren't ya?"

Xaris nodded. "He's my little brother. I'd do anything to keep him safe."

**Authors Note****: HA!!! I'M DONE!!! Sorry it took so long to get this out. I won't bore you with my excuses, but life got in the way, as well as a few other fics I've started. I don't think that was the best place to leave off, but you guys needed an update, so enjoy.**

**The good news is that this is very close to being complete. Probably only a few more chapters and I'll have it done^_^ **

**I hope my long absence hasn't caused you to forget the routine: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! **


	8. Promise Me

**Chapter Eight: **

**Promise Me…**

Xaris watched the beautiful gold, red, and orange of the sunset as she absentmindedly twirled her ice cream stick in her gloved hand. Axel sat next to her, eating his own ice cream.

Xaris and Axel had been meeting at the top of Twilight Town's Station Tower everyday since they first met. Though Xaris didn't like letting Sora out of her sight, she made an exception for ice cream. Axel would come once he completed whatever mission the Organization had him do.

Xaris had watched Sora grow with each new world he visited. She was always in the shadows, like an unseen guardian ready to jump in and protect Sora if the situation ever became dire. There was a brief time in Hollow Bastion (only about a day ago) when Sora had sacrificed his own heart for his friend, Kairi, but there was noting Xaris could do to prevent it. It had been completely of Sora's own choice and will, so as it was, Xaris could only watch as her little brother was devoured by darkness.

Sora had become a Heartless when he released Kairi's heart and his own, but instead of two Nobodies, only one was born. That Nobody was Namine, Kairi's Nobody. The body and soul used to create Namine belonged to Sora, but the heart that she needed to become whole was Kairi's, ultimately making her Kairi's Nobody.

Shortly after Sora had released his heart, he had regained it when Kairi used her light to call him back from the darkness. Sora's body, heart, and soul were given back to him, and his Nobody, Roxas, was then born.

Roxas was soon found by Xemnas and given his name, and a place in the Organization as No. XIII, the Key of Destiny. But, Roxas didn't have any of Sora's memories, because his time as a Heartless had been so short. Roxas did, however, have the ability to wield a Keyblade, making him an important tool to the Organization. But, according to Axel, Roxas was like a zombie. As such, it would be hard for Roxas to carry out his missions if he couldn't even form a proper sentence.

It was because of this that Xaris decided to ask Axel to protect Roxas, while she watched over Sora. She couldn't be in two places at once, and both the Somebody and Nobody needed protection. She trusted Axel enough to know that he would indeed keep Roxas safe if she requested that he do so.

The female Nobody spared a glance in Axel's direction. The man had an almost tranquil expression on his face as he watched the never changing twilight sky. Xaris looked upon the face that she trusted so much. If Xaris didn't know any better, she'd think Axel was in possession of his heart. She could vaguely detect the pleasant emotions that seemed to radiate off Axel. Looking away from Axel's breath-taking eyes, Xaris decide that now would be the best time to voice her request.

"Axel?" She said slowly and softly.

Axel turned his gaze from the hypnotizing colors of the sky, and looked deep into Xaris's beautiful steely eyes. "Yea?"

"Promise me…" Xaris's usual stolid tone was filled with absolute trust and seriousness. "Promise me that you'll protect Roxas."

Axel stared at Xaris strangely for a moment before replying. "You're kidding, right? I'm not a babysitter!"

Xaris sighed. She was expecting this sort of answer from him. But that didn't mean she would accept it. Oh no. She would just find a way to convince him. "Axel," She took Axel's hand in her own, and continued with her request. "I won't be able to protect him myself. I can't watch over Sora and keep Roxas on a leash at the same time. Besides, you said Roxas is like a zombie. He needs someone to help him learn how to live again... He needs you, Axel."

Axel looked back at the twilight sky and nervously ran his hand through his fiery hair. He seemed to be contemplating whether or not to comply with Xaris's wish. After a few silent moments, Axel turned back to Xaris and smiled as he held tightly onto her hand. "Fine. I'll babysit the kid."

Xaris smiled the smallest smile and leaned in to kiss Axel. She quickly, but lovingly, pecked his cheek before pulling away and watching as Axel's face contorted into and expression of surprise. "Thank you, Axel." With that, she stood, and summoned a Corridor of Darkness.

Before stepping through the dark portal she heard Axel's voice, "Where're you going?"

Xaris turned to find that Axel had recovered from his shock and now had a look of suspicion on his face. Xaris gave a solemn smile. "Goodbye, Axel."

Without giving Axel any time to respond, she swiftly entered the Corridor of Darkness and vanished from Twilight Town, leaving a very confused Axel behind.

No one would ever see Xaris again.

~*~

The world Xaris found herself in next was a bleak and dark one. It had been made up of the remnants of the worlds taken by the Heartless. The overall color of this world was a dead purple. There appeared to be no ground, other than the small plots of land scattered around the vast space that lay before her. Behind her was an entrance to a small cave that seemed to be the only safe haven in this barren world. This was the End of the World. The Heartless's world.

Xaris could see three figures at the fare edge of the world. One was a boy with brown spiky hair, wielding a key-shaped sword. The other two were a humanoid duck and dog. In a flash of dark light, the three disappeared into the depths of this god forsaken world.

Xaris smiled despite herself. Sora and his companions were here, and they apparently planned on ending the Heartless threat and restoring all the worlds that had fallen victim to them.

Xaris began navigating her way through the invisible maze… that is, until a bright flash of light interrupted her progress, and the next thing she knew, she was falling… falling… into Light…

~*~

When Xaris came to her senses, she found that she was standing on a circular stained glass platform in a completely dark realm. The platform had a picture of a sixteen year old girl with soft chocolate colored hair who appeared to be in a peaceful sleep. Behind the girl was a picture of tall brown mountains looking over a calm, vast ocean. The lining of the platform was a deep blue. Close to where the girls' heart would be were pictures of four people and Xaris recognized those people as Amaya, Kasumi, Haru, and Sora

Xaris blinked. That girl… That was her Somebody… that was Risa.

Xaris frantically looked around the strange realm, her scarlet hair lashing wildly as she flung her head around. What was this place? Why was she here? Xaris took a deep breath to calm herself. Panicking would do her no good. Once Xaris had completely calmed down, she took a few steps forward.

Xaris was halted in her tracks as two figures started to form in front of her. One was in the shape of a woman, and the other a man.

Acting purely on instinct, Xaris jumped back several feet and summoned Elegant Reaper to her defense. Xaris watched as the figure fully materialized to reveal a beautiful woman and handsome man.

The woman's hair was waist length, curled, and the most striking shade of golden. Her ice blue eyes were gentle and warm. Like that of a mother's. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the darkness of this realm. She wore a pure white gown, and a gold band with a sapphire embedded in the middle was around her forehead. Overall, this woman looked as if she were fit to be a queen.

The man had raven black hair that had been slicked back to better reveal his soft brown eyes. His peach colored skin seemed to radiate warmth. He wore a black leather suit of armor and a silver band around his forehead with a sapphire imbedded in it. This man had the air of a kind and noble king around him.

"Hello, Xaris. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The woman said in a calm, motherly tone. "I am Hideko."

"And I am Hiro." The man said with a strong, but gentle voice. "We have been watching you for a very long time, Xaris…" the man paused as a warm smile crossed his lips. "Or rather… Risa."

Xaris regarded the strangers with a suspicious glare. Sure these people didn't seem at all hostile, but looks can be deceiving. But what Xaris wanted to know was why and how did they know her name… her _true_ name? "Who exactly are you? And why the hell am I here?"

"We are entities that used to be human, but sacrificed our bodies to ensure that the balance of light and darkness within Kingdom Hearts remained protected." Hideko answered. "I am the Mind of Kingdom Heart's Light, and Hiro is the Mind of Kingdom Heart's Darkness. Together, we guard the balance of light and dark."

"As for why we brought you here…" Hiro began as he gazed into Xaris's eyes. "We are going to give you back the heart that was so violently taken from you."

Xaris's eyes widened. She had to be dreaming. These people were going to give her back her heart? Why would they do that? She was nothing special. She was just a Nobody who wished to protect her brother. "…Wh-why would you… do that…?" Xaris stuttered.

Hideko smiled sympathetically. "Because, Xaris, you are very important to the safety of the worlds. You see, you are the Guardian of the Key."

"…The…Guardian of… what?"

"That is for you to learn on your own. But do not be afraid; if you simply follow your heart, all with be answered." Hideko's smile never left her kind face.

"I believe it is time to give back what you lost." Hiro said as he and Hideko vanished in a flash of light.

"Wait!!" Xaris yelled as she reached her arm out in a vain attempt to call the two back. "What did they mean…Guardian?"

Xaris had no more time to contemplate their words before countless spheres of pure darkness flew out of the blackness surrounding Xaris, and began to form the body of a Darkside Heartless.

The Darkside towered over Xaris as she prepared herself for battle. It was… strange. She felt like half her being was trapped within this Heartless and it was calling out to her. Wanting to be complete. It was then Xaris realized that her heart was being held captive inside that very Darkside, and she was now hell bent on obtaining it.

Xaris scowled at the giant Heartless before her. "Give me back my HEART!!" she yelled as she charged forward, Elegant Reaper ready to slice through the Darkside.

Xaris knew with some small part of her, that she would retrieve her heart, and finally break out of this cold feeling of nonexistence.

**Authors Note****: Geez, how long has it been since I updated? Well, I had writers block, and I temporarily lost inspiration for this fic. But, then today I had a sudden surge of inspiration, so I took advantage of that I wrote all this!! **

** Anyway, there are only two more chapters left till this is complete!! (yes, I already have that all planned out… just need to sit my ass down and actually type it)**

** Now, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! **


	9. Awakening

**Chapter Nine: **

**Awakening**

Xaris charged for the Darkside, Elegant Reaper ready to glide through the air and destroy the Heartless. The Darkside's massive arm was just in reach, so Xaris took advantage of the exposed limb and began hacking away. Xaris put so much strength and ferocity into her attacks that it was hard to believe they were coming from such a small girl. Xaris slashed and chopped at the Darkside's arm, but it seemed to have little to no effect on the giant. Its arm may have been its most vulnerable area but it defiantly wasn't its weakest. Xaris needed to find its weak point in order to destroy it and reclaim her stolen heart.

The Nobody ceased her assault on the Heartless and jumped back to get a better view of her opponent. Xaris studied the Heartless, desperately trying to find its weak point. Attacking its colossal body wasn't an option; it looked too sturdy, even though most of the torso had been cut out into the shape of a heart. Xaris's gaze drifted up to its mass of tentacle-like darkness that it called a head.

_Of course!! Its weak point is its head!_ Xaris realized. After all, the Darkside's head was far off the ground and any potential attackers would have a hard time reaching it. Yes, the head was the perfect weak point. Now if only she could find a way to-

That's when it hit her.

While Xaris had been examining the Darkside, it had brought its arm back and slammed it into Xaris, the sheer force throwing her across the platform. Xaris skidded to a stop at the edge of the glass-like platform and laid there in shock. Xaris's entire body ached from the blow. She was sure a few of her ribs had broken, because with each breath taken into her lungs she felt severe stabs of pain from within her heartless chest.

Xaris forced herself to her feet, a grimace spread across her face as her broken ribs throbbed with the effort. Xaris tried to take a deep breath to replace the air that had been knocked out of her lungs, but waves of pain coursed through her body as she inhaled. Only shallow breaths would do.

The Nobody looked up at her opponent to see that the giant Heartless had slammed its hand into the glass floor, thus creating a pool of swirling darkness. The small Shadow Heartless emerged from the dark pool and began swarming over to Xaris.

Xaris took a few quick steps back and reached into her pocket. Her fingers tightly clasped around a potion. She quickly pulled the bottle out, un-capped it, and drank its content in one gulp. Xaris heard her ribs fall back into place with an audible _crack_, and the throbbing in her chest soon vanished. Xaris thanked herself for listening to Axel when he suggested she always carry a few extra potions. Now able to breathe normally, Xaris charged for the Darkside's arm, cutting down any Shadows that dared to stand in her way.

Xaris acted purely on instinct now. She leapt onto the Darkside's arm and ran up its length until she reached its shoulder, its head in the perfect striking range. Wasting no time, Xaris began to slash mercilessly at the head. She heard a loud groaning noise as the Darkside finally took severe damage from her attacks. Apparently, Lady Luck was not on Xaris's side, because on one of her follow-up attacks, she lost her footing and found herself plummeting to the stained glass platform below. Although Xaris managed to land on her feet, she was met with many Shadows swarming towards her, their sharp black claws ready to rip through her flash.

Gritting her teeth, Xaris jumped into the fray, and spun the scythe end of Elegant Reaper in a wide arch, immediately destroying a good number of her small enemies. Her body continued to move with such grace and ferocity that she could rival a swan and a tiger. Xaris's attacked each Shadow that came towards her, one swipe from Elegant Reaper and they were banished to the dark pit know as the Realm of Darkness. With each Heartless slain, a cloud of black dust erupted from the destroyed monster, cascading around Xaris's body like thick mist trying to pull her into everlasting darkness.

Once all the small Heartless had been eliminated, Xaris looked back at the Darkside, only to see that it had unleashed a new attack. It was currently leaning back, presenting the heart-shaped hole in its chest to the Darkness surrounding the platform, and purple orbs, which seemed to pulsate with dark energy, shot from the heart-shape, and headed strait for Xaris.

Xaris, attempting to avoid the orbs, moved her lithe body in a graceful dance of frightening speed and agility. Her scarlet hair swung around her body, only adding to the sheer beauty of her movements. The dance continued as Xaris leaped through the air, curved her body, and moved her feet to dodge the orb assault. Her efforts only caused Xaris to lose more of her precious energy, and soon she found herself clumsily stumbling around the platform, just barely evading the dark orbs. Then, unexpectedly, an orb struck her in the back, causing her to completely lose her footing and crash to the floor with an audible _thud_ and a cry of pain. Xaris gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the excruciating, _burning_ pain that erupted from her back.

In a forced effort, Xaris shakily stood up, barely able to endure the intense agony from her back. Glaring up at the Darkside, Xaris's eyes widened as the giant released more of the dark orbs. Knowing that she was in no condition to successfully dodge the attacks, Xaris quickly held Elegant Reaper in front of her, parallel to her body, and willed her loyal spirits to come to her aid.

Almost instantly a deathly blue haze formed a sphere around Xaris, acting like a sort of shield, which successfully deflected the dark orbs, and kept the Nobody inside perfectly safe and concealed from view. Then, without warning, the sphere surrounding Xaris burst into many lightning-like tendrils, each forming into a silhouette of an emaciated human with sickly grey skin, their eyes were an eerie, empty blue glow. Their hands were like withered claws, sharp and deadly. Overall, they resembled humans, but were too deformed and wasted to be recognizable as an individual person.

With feral, ghostly screeches they swarmed around the Darkside, violently ripping, clawing, and shredding the giant Heartless. The horde of frightening spirits didn't spare a single part of the Darkside's massive body. They were all over it, screeching and howling in eerie delight as they continued to destroy the Heartless. It had harmed their Mistress, and for that little stunt, it would suffer dearly. They attacked the Darkside with such brutal force its health quickly dwindled to a critical level. They were just about to deliver the finishing blow when their Mistress called them off.

Xaris had recovered from the dark orb attack and now stood tall, her expression lacking all emotion, but her eyes… her steely blue orbs showed determination. She would end this battle with her own power; reclaim her heart with her own two hands. Finally be free of the cold grasp of Nothingness, achieved by her own will.

With the upmost loyalty, the spirits returned to the dark recesses of deathly sleep until the time their Mistress called upon them again. They vanished, leaving only Xaris and the Darkside Heartless on the stained glass platform.

Xaris peered up at the Darkside, a sort of morbid glint in her eyes. The Heartless made no move to attack, it was probably too weak to do much else but stand there. With a smirk, Xaris sprinted toward the giant. In one strong leap Xaris soared through the air, bearing straight for the Darkside's head, Elegant Reaper's scythe prepared to slice through its unfortunate target.

Xaris twisted her body in mid air, adding to the momentum of her attack, just as she brought Elegant Reaper down on the Darkside. The scythe tore through the Heartless's head, the giant giving off some strange, rasping cry as the last of its strength was shattered.

Xaris withdrew from her victim, and gracefully landed back on the platform, her palm firmly planted on the floor to keep herself steady. The Nobody looked up at the Darkside, a smirk of triumph spread across her face. The Darkside swayed, then toppled over and landed on the platform with an earthshaking _THUD_ before disintegrating into a cloud of ebony smoke. When the smoke cleared, a glowing pink, crystalline heart floated in the Heartless's place.

Risa's heart.

Xaris stared at her heart in disbelieve. She had really done it. She had finally freed her heart from Darkness, and it was here, waiting for her to reclaim it. As if in a fog, Xaris began slowly approaching her waiting heart, her footsteps echoing in the empty realm. A few feet away, Xaris stretched her hand out, wanting to grab onto the delicate heart. She could feel the warmth it reverberated, calling to her, _wanting _her. Yet all Xaris could do was stand and stare at the heart she had so yearned for. Her mind couldn't comprehend the fact that she had accomplished what so many Nobodies before her had failed.

Apparently, Xaris was relishing the moment for far too long, and the heart was getting impatient. With its own accord, Risa's heart shot at Xaris, making the Nobody freeze in shock, he eyes wide. The heart violently entered Xaris's chest, the girl giving off a shrill cry as a searing pain coursed through her body. She doubled over, wrapping her arms around her chest in a vain attempt to stop the agony.

_Don't be afraid…_

Xaris could barely concentrate enough to understand the words that were being spoken; she was in too much pain. She could feel her being reforming, rebuilding, reviving what was once lost. Her emotions, memories, hopes and dreams were given back to her in brutal force.

She could feel herself being released from the cold, haunting grasp of Darkness and Nothingness, and entering the warm, loving, protective embrace of Light.

_And don't forget…_

As Xaris withered on the platform, in absolute agony, she was oblivious to the changes that not only her spiritual being was undergoing, but her body. Xaris's dark crimson hair changed to a warm chocolate brown, her once pale skin regained color and warmth, and her eyes were no longer a cold, unfeeling steely blue, but now swam with emotion, warmth, and life. She was no longer Xaris, the Elegant Reaper, but Risa Junko Tenshi.

She was Somebody.

_You are the one…_

All at once, the pain subsided, and Risa lay gasping on the stained glass, sweat beading her face, her eyes drooping, as if she were ready to sleep. Her black coat was disheveled, her chocolate hair –which now only reached a little ways past her shoulder blades- was sprawled out over her exhausted body. Wanting so much to just sleep, recover from all the madness, Risa closed her eyes, succumbing to the peaceful weight of sleep.

Within moments, Risa's breathing steadied; her face softened to give the impression of someone in a deep slumber, and, though Risa didn't know it, a portal of light collected beneath her, prepared to safely bring the girl back to her peaceful island home, where her friends and family were waiting.

_You are the one… Who will protect the Key..._

**Author's Note****: …….. Wow…… This took longer than I thought….. Sorry for my incompetence T_T Anyway, I think the battle ended a **_**bit**_** too fast, but oh well. What's done is done. Overall, I'm happy with this chapter. **

**Now, I'm gonna tell you guys right now: chapter 10 will take me a while to finish because my dad has to go through serious surgery soon, and I have to help around the house more while he recovers (which could take as little as two weeks, or as much as a few months. It's different for everybody) So just be patient, and I promise you I will eventually get chapter 10 up, which that's the last chapter, and I already have it planned out.**

**Well, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! **


	10. Destiny's Beginning

**You know what I just realized? Through out this entire fic, I haven't put a disclaimer/claimer! I should probably do that now, huh? **

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! It is owned by Square Enix and Disney. **

**Claimer****: I DO own this story, plot, idea, and the OC's. Do NOT use any of them without my consent. **

**And a big thank you to Wings of Avalon for beta reading this! **

_-TG:HoaN-_

**Chapter Ten:**

**Destiny's Beginning**

How ironic is it that a young boy, who was too innocent for his own good, ended up being the savior of the universe? And yet, Sora achieved the impossible. The thousands – maybe even millions – of worlds that shot out of the darkness, that settled back into the cosmos, that re-connected what was severed when darkness so brutally destroyed them and stole their hearts, was all evidence of the extraordinary victory of the young Keyblade Master. The sky that had been so barren and dark for far too long was now set aglow with countless stars, their light shining euphorically for all others to envy.

It was in this manner that the world known as Destiny Islands, the Keyblade Master's home world, was restored to its former glory. The rolling waves reflected the light of the worlds, as if trying to imitate the night sky. The cool sea breeze played with the soft green leaves of the palm trees, and continued its flight through the sleeping town, weaving its way between homes, flower gardens, and any other obstacle that lay in its wake. The bright white sand seemed to glow in the pale light of the moon and stars; the ripples created by the gentle wind made the beach look like a piece of art. The tide lapped at the shore line, leaving behind smooth, soft sand.

Yes, all was peaceful on Destiny Islands. It seemed the small world had no recollection of ever being destroyed. The present serene atmosphere supported that fact. With a quick glance of the small island, everything seemed to be in place; in truth, the black lump that lay crumpled upon the white sand was as conspicuous as a ball of light in the darkness.

With closer inspection, it was blatantly obvious that the body was that of a teenage girl (age sixteen, to be exact). She lay on her side, her hands delicately resting next to her head, her face turned toward the ocean, and her dark chocolate hair fanned out over her shoulders, spilling over her peaceful face like a dark shroud. She wore a black leather hooded-coat, black high-heel boots, black leather gloves, and black form-fitting pants. The outfit twisted around her quiescent body as if she were a doll that had been roughly tossed aside.

Risa lay on the beach, sleeping peacefully, her body exhausted from the previous battle that reclaimed her heart. She was completely oblivious to the world around her, only stirring when she felt the feather light tickle of the wind on her face. With a small, exasperated groan Risa slowly opened her steely blue eyes; her blurry vision could only make out the deep blue of the ocean, and the bright white of the sand. Risa squinted her eyes shut in an attempt to clear her vision, then blinked repeatedly as her sight began to focus.

Risa gave a small gasp when she saw the all too familiar ocean that lay in front of her. Slowly, Risa adjusted herself into a sitting position, her body aching fiercely with the effort. The girl could only sit numbly on the beach, watching with blank, unbelieving eyes as the waves rolled over the shore. Hesitantly, as if expecting to see something absolutely terrifying (or worse: nothing), Risa peered behind her, only to be greeted by the sight of the dirt pathway that lead to the town, the many cozy homes lining the path, the tall palm trees that grew near each house, and the majestic brown mountains that towered high above the village. A single tear slid down Risa's cheek, and it was soon followed by another, and another, and another, until Risa sat on the beach, silent tears of happiness streaming from her eyes like a raging river.

Risa was so relieved, so _happy_ that she was finally home…but it still felt like something was missing…or rather, some_one_. Risa had a fairly good idea who that was.

With a shaky breath, Risa turned her attention back to the rolling waves. She hugged her knees to her chest and continued to silently cry, the salty water painting paths of sorrowful happiness down her cheeks. Risa didn't know why she was being so emotional now. She had rarely ever cried during her life, yet now it seemed like her emotional dam had been broken, and the tears that had been suppressed for so many years were emptying their imprisoned sorrow. Risa did have a perfectly good reason to cry, though. She had just experienced the horrible, numbing, _consuming_ power that was nothingness, something most people would lose their minds in. And, in addition, her little brother was gone.

Risa did accept this fact, though solemnly. She wouldn't dwell in the feeling of emptiness that would surely come with Sora's absence, but she would find comfort in the knowledge that he would return home, safe and sound, as a hero. And, true to herself, she would relentlessly tease him about it, just like the 'loving' older sister that she was.

A small, tear strangled laugh escaped Risa's lips. She just thought the idea of Sora returning home, acting like a big-shot hero, was amusing. And the fact that their parents would practically smother him was also a very mirth induced thought.

…Wait…

Their parents…

_Awww, crap. I'm in HUGE trouble…_Risa thought, suddenly remembering that she had run out on her parents. She knew for a fact they wouldn't appreciate that, and she really didn't feel like listening to one of her father's rants.

The man was frightening when he was angry.

Considering all that had occurred recently, Risa didn't think she could handle so much emotional stress. Risa tried to think of someplace she could go, someplace that wasn't home. And that's when she remembered: her older brother, Haru, had his own apartment, and he'd certainly let her stay the night.

Good old Haru, always looking out for his younger siblings.

Her mind made up, Risa lumbered to her feet, swaying slightly. She still felt lightheaded, but she was done moping. Tears still glistened on her cheeks, and she wiped them off with her sleeve. Risa turned her glassy eyes to the night sky, a glum, yet satisfied smile graced her lips. Despite accepting her brother's absence, Risa still couldn't come to terms with the fact that she wouldn't see her exuberant little brother for quite some time. Nevertheless, deep down, she knew Sora would return when he completed his quest.

"He'll come back…his heart will guide him home someday," Risa whispered to herself, her tone holding absolute confidence in her little brother. She brought her hand up and clutched it over her heart. "…Just like mine did."

"You think Mr. and Mrs. Tenshi will mind us coming over so late?" a girl of sixteen years asked her friend. She had shoulder length, curly black hair, the ringlets bouncing as she walked. Her warm milky brown eyes gazed nonchalantly at the starry sky; her pale skin only seemed whiter in the light of the moon.

The girl traversed the old dirt path that wove through her island home with one of her best friends. The silvery light of the moon and the countless starts in the otherwise pitch black night illuminated their path. The crisp, nighttime wind ruffled their cloths, and tossed their hair as if the strands were feathers falling in the air.

"Aw, c'mon, Amaya, you know they never mind! Besides, it's not like we can go to my house…" Amaya's seventeen year old friend answered. She had her long, sandy blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail, her hands stuffed into her black hoodie's pockets. Unlike her friend, she kept her sea green eyes focused on her feet; her slightly tanned skin offering minor contrast to that of her friend's.

Amaya nodded her head at her friends answer. "Yea, you're right, Kasumi. And Risa'll be happy to see us, too."

Kasumi smirked. "Of course she will. We're her best friends, after all." It was then that Kasumi caught something in her peripheral vision. It looked like a girl wearing a black hooded coat. She wandered slowly down the path, stumbling occasionally, looking as if she were about to pass out.

Amaya, still staring at the stars, oblivious to her surroundings, didn't notice the approaching girl.

"Hey, Amaya, look." Kasumi nudged her friend with her elbow, trying to get her attention. Kasumi's elbow dug into Amaya's side, causing the girl to snap back to reality.

"What?" Amaya asked, slightly annoyed.

"Look." Kasumi pointed to the black clad girl in the distance, only now she was close enough that they could, just barely, make out her face. Amaya and Kasumi peered closely at the girl and recognized the chocolate colored hair, and lithe figure, as their friend Risa. She had, apparently, not yet noticed her best friends studying her with worried expressions. Amaya and Kasumi exchanged confused looks.

"Is that Risa, or am I going insane?" Kasumi began slowly, as if unsure of something.

Amaya nodded. "Yep. That's Risa."

"She looks like crap…"

Amaya nodded. "Hey! Risa! You okay?" She yelled with her hands cupped around her mouth.

Amaya's yell successfully brought Risa out of her daze. Risa looked up, and snapped her head towards her friends, alarmed by the sudden voice. It took Risa a second to recognize Kasumi and Amaya, but when she matched their names with their faces, her face lit up. She took a step towards them, but a sudden dizzy spell spread over her and she found herself tripping over her own feet and falling to the ground with a soft grunt of pain.

"Risa!" Kasumi and Amaya yelled in unison and ran to their fallen friend, fearing for her wellbeing.

Risa pushed herself to her hands and knees, her body trembling with exhaustion. She felt so weak, so drained. All she wanted to do was curl up someplace warm and sleep for eternity. Risa jumped when she felt a hand be laid on her back. She looked up, startled, but relief rushed over her when she met the concern filled face of Kasumi. Risa let her older friend help her into a sitting position, keeping a supporting hand on her back in case she were to fall over again.

"Risa, what happened to you?" Amaya asked. She was kneeling down on Risa's other side, her concern for her friend equal to that of Kasumi's.

Risa shook her head, trying to clear it. "…Nothing…I'm just…really tired…"

"Oooohhh, no, don't go pulling that 'nothing' crap on us!" Kasumi said sternly. "Risa, we know _some_thing happened. You look like you were caught in a hurricane, you're wearing a random black coat, you're about to pass out, and you think we're gonna believe that _nothing_ happened to you? We're not dumb. Something happened, Ri, and we're not leaving till you tell us."

Risa was taken aback by Kasumi's words. She couldn't just tell them about Xaris, the Heartless, the Nobodies, Sora's adventure, Hiro and Hideko, this 'Guardian of the Key' stuff, and…and Axel…could she?

"Kasumi, Amaya, is Risa alright?"

All three girls jumped at the sudden voice. They turned around to see Risa and Sora's older brother, Haru, standing behind them, his ocean blue eyes staring at Risa critically. The nineteen year old boy's raven black hair was wavy, but his bangs were slightly spiky.

"Haru, what are you doing here?" Amaya asked.

"I just got off my shift, and was on my way home." Haru answered. "Are you going to tell me what happened or not?" Haru asked as he strode over to his sister. When he got close enough, Haru bent down and gently laid his hand on Risa's forehead.

"We don't know. She didn't tell us," Kasumi sighed.

Haru pulled his hand back, looking relieved, yet still confused. "Well, she doesn't have a fever, but we should get her to a bed."

Risa immediately shook her head. "No, no, I'm okay, I-"

"You are _not_ okay. We need to get you home," Haru interrupted Risa.

Risa's eyes widened. "Not home!" she yelled, surprising her brother and friends. "Take me to your apartment, but not home."

Haru looked at his sister strangely. "Okay…but why not?"

"… Because mom and dad'll be mad at me…" she said, barely above a whisper. She looked very guilty, and a bit frightened – like a child who had misbehaved – so Haru decided to comply with her request. It would be better to save Risa the stress of facing their parents when she looked like a drunk. And, knowing Risa, once they got her to Haru's apartment, she would tell them everything.

Haru sighed. "Alright, but once we get there, you're telling us what happened." His tone left no room for argument, so Risa nodded in agreement. "Good. Kasumi, Amaya, help me get her on my back."

The room was filled with a stunned silence. Haru, Kasumi, and Amaya had various expressions of shock on their faces; none of them could believe what Risa had just told them. They sat staring at Risa, not knowing what to say, not knowing how to _react_ to the information they'd just been given. It all seemed very surreal, so they couldn't help but question if Risa was going crazy. But their suspicions were quickly washed away when Risa showed them her weapon, Elegant Reaper, which had literally appeared out of thin air. They were further convinced when they touched the weapon and it was completely solid.

Risa fidgeted awkwardly in her place on Haru's couch, in between Kasumi and Amaya. She was getting very uncomfortable with the deafening silence, as well as the way her friends and older brother were looking at her. Risa was still exhausted, but she had to stay awake long enough to answer any of their questions. The whole situation was strenuous, and very unnerving.

"Please say something…" Risa murmured.

Haru – who was sitting in an armchair adjacent to the couch – sighed, and looked at Risa with compassionate eyes, something very rare for Haru to do. "Sorry, Risa, we're just kinda…overwhelmed by all of this. It all seems pretty far-fetched…but I believe you."

Kasumi and Amaya nodded, both expressing their belief in Risa's story, yet they were still too shocked to speak.

"But the part I can't understand is about Sora and this Keyblade thing. He really saved the world? How the heck did he manage that?" Haru scoffed. By all means he loved his little brother, but Sora being a hero was like seeing their father in a dress…it was highly unlikely to happen.

Risa smiled. "Oh, the dimwit's stronger than we'd think. You see, it's not physical strength that makes a person strong, but the strength of their heart, and Sora has an incredibly strong heart."

Haru chuckled at that. "I agree with you there."

"Wait, Risa, if your Nobody, Xaris, was very powerful, and only people with strong wills and hearts can create Nobodies like that, then that means you have a strong heart, too," Amaya pieced two-and-two together.

Risa contemplated this for a moment, then decided that she must have a strong heart to create a Nobody like Xaris. How else could Xaris have been born? "Yeah…I guess I do."

"Speaking of Xaris…when you got your heart back…what happened to her?" Kasumi asked.

Risa was caught off guard at the question. What _had _happened to Xaris? She couldn't have just disappeared, right? Xaris didn't deserve that. But there was a thought that contradicted everything Risa hoped. She remembered Axel telling Xaris that Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness; such was the fate of a Nobody, so Xaris was no different. Risa felt her heart twist painfully at the thought of her Nobody being swallowed by darkness, a fate she did not deserve. Risa hoped that Xaris hadn't fallen into darkness, and if she had, Risa would find a way to bring her back.

_Let's not get too rash, Risa. I'm still here in your heart, not in darkness_, a familiar voice echoed in Risa's head.

"Xaris!" Risa yelled out loud, surprising the others.

Xaris's disembodied voice sighed in annoyance. _You don't have to talk, just think. I can hear you._

_Oh… So, um, how are you still here? _Risa asked. Risa was glad that her Nobody was still with her and able to communicate, but she was also confused as to why Xaris hadn't disappeared completely.

… _I honestly have no idea. I thought I was supposed to fade back into darkness and let you take over, but I guess destiny has other plans for me, _Xaris answered, sounding perplexed, but the happiness was not lost in her words.

_I think it has other plans for all of us,_Risa answered her Nobody.

"Uh, Risa, you okay?"

"Huh?" Risa was snapped back to reality when she heard Kasumi's voice. "Oh, I'm fine…just talking to Xaris."

"You mean she's still there?" Amaya asked, relieved that her best friend's Nobody hadn't faded into darkness. From what she'd been told of Xaris' endeavors, Amaya knew that Xaris did not deserve the fate of a Nobody, and was joyous at the knowledge that she had not suffered that fate.

Risa nodded, a smile on her face.

"That's good. It'd be terrible if she was gone," Kasumi said, equally relived that Xaris hadn't disappeared.

Haru chose that moment to laugh, gaining strange looks from the three girls on the couch.

"What are you laughing at, Haru!" Risa spat.

Haru waited for his laughter to die down before he answered. "Nothing, just that now we have two Risa's to deal with, and Risa had better be careful where she talks to Xaris, or people will think she's a lunatic."

Risa, Kasumi, and Amaya smiled and started laughing.

"I'm pretty sure people already think I'm insane," Risa said through her laughter.

The four islanders enjoyed conversing about random subjects for another few hours, only stopping when Haru, Kasumi, and Amaya noticed that Risa had fallen asleep, a soft smile on her face.

Kasumi and Amaya carefully got off the couch, trying not to stir Risa. Haru walked over to his sister and removed her black coat, and her boots and gloves, but he left Risa in the black tank-top and the black pants. He then proceeded to gently lower Risa into a more comfortable position on the couch, a pillow under her head, and then he reached down to gather up her flaccid legs and lay them on the couch as well. And so she didn't get cold, Haru spread a warm blanket over Risa.

Risa unconsciously clutched the blanket closer to herself, snuggling into its warmth with a contented smile.

Haru smiled at his sister, his ocean blue eyes brimming with serenity, and a protective instinct that all older siblings hold for their younger siblings. From what Risa had told them, Haru knew that there was a sort of divine power at work and it had a great destiny planned for them. Haru also knew that their destiny would lead them to a grueling battle between light and darkness, one that would decide the fate of the light. Knowing this, Haru promised to protect his siblings and friends, even if it meant giving up his life.

Haru turned to Kasumi and Amaya, both girls sharing similar expressions of gallantry. They were aware that they were destined for something great, and when the time came, they would be ready.

**Author's Note****: Holy crap… I actually finished this story! But, man, was it a long time coming. This tiny fic took me an entire year to finish! That's just… wow… I didn't think it'd take me so long… Well, I had a good time writing it, at least. ^_^ **

**Sooooo, now you all can look forward to the re-write of the sequel! **_**The Guardians: Key of Destruction -REWRITE- **_**will be underway soon! Until then, I hope you have a wonderful summer, and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


End file.
